Talk:Fangames/Mods/Fan Works/@comment-29957167-20190406001401
agony mode just a mod of normal lisa with a name i did not take from a youtube comment for sure * withdrawal actually has bad effects (character will involuntarily waste turns shuddering/convulsing, they gain depression as well for the duration of it, potentially gaining the status scared, maybe even a chance to waste a turn using scream or cry, etc) as well as having the damage penalty * instant game over when brad is hit with an insta kill move * insta kill moves likely far more common (specifically neck break as its the most likely for an enemy to be able to do, though the exact attack doesnt matter much) * no tp gained from either taking damage or dealing damage, one of the two (maybe even as far as to do both, though at that rate we could even just go as far as to replace it with sp altogether) * all characters meant to have joy addiction (iirc there are some that are supposed to but dont have it for some reason) now have it * slower bike speed after losing arm(s) * buzzo is immune to all status effects as well as demon x * joy doesnt boost the player in any way, just removes withdrawal and depression * rando gives you less rations in the first encounter * 15 mags per safe rest spots you need to pay for * 5 mags from shadowy figures * poison and deep poison are either less likely in attacks (looking at you fly minetti) and/or they do less damage * many moves which stun the enemy now are less effective and last less long * many status inflicting moves from your party in general dont last as long either * more likely to have a bad outcome when sleeping at a non safe camp spot * no save crows by joy factory, the joy factory town with mad dog, ollies, the nice neighborhood, or after wallys marty spider cave * save crows still explode on use * no camp/rest area at ollies, muddy waters, or by the joy factory/hair club * ewc is less farmable, giving 500 xp per win in the dystopian rumble * hawk is a mutant * either sweet tea rakeem or joshie brighteyes is a mutant (need a new sprite and stuff though) * gavin davidson is a mutant (also need new sprites n shiz), instant encounter when you enter the room, no npcs in the room * want to add a new mutant to area 3 as well; likely in stone village, though this would mean making a whole new character entirely * roulette payoff increases by only 25 every time, so the first time you pay 50 and get 50 back, then the second you pay 50 and get 75 back, then the third you pay 50 and get 100 back, and so on some ideas okay why is this all bold i just copy pasted it from when i wrote it before why cant i unbold it reeeeee